lorebasefandomcom-20200214-history
Shatter Event
The Shatter Event scenario is based on the idea that the united states of america have fallen apart and come to several new powers. These powers evolved by fighting and warring with each other and creating their own new cultures. Each little bit of land is claimed by some faction, but it may or may not be one of the major factions of the states, and as the scenario is explored more and more the other separate countries will be filled out etc. The same can be said of the history that lead up to this point in history. History Countries The countries of the Shatter Scenario are all formerly parts of the United States, or the other countries that make up the north american continent. As more and more is explored, several other states may get their time in the spotlight from the rest of the world. For now the rest of the world is assumed to be functioning better than america, but the political collapse of one of the greatest powers in the world, at least based on military size and budget, may have created havoc around the rest of the world. The north american states might just not know about it. North Eastern Empire States (NES) The North Eastern Empire states are a collective formed under the Empire form of government, using direct force to gain territory under their philosophy. The First Emperor took control of New York City in the days of collapse for the USA by characteristically convincing the gangs and police force to work together rather than fight and ruin their fair city at the Summit of Empire. That, coupled with his immediate actions the gain cropland and labor, made his country one of the first of the major states in the Shatter Event. United Communist Tribes (UCT) The United Communist Tribes of the Americas were founded during the fall of the United States under protest against white male rule. Led by a transgender Native woman, they quickly gained footing against the weaker states but were stopped from expanding further into the USA territory by Texas, along with the California-Nevada Alliance. Instead they moved their troops down to retake the rest of mexico for the native hands, taking down corrupt cartels while simultaneously freeing all drugs as legal spiritual and recreational materials. Confederate States under Biblical Law (CSBL) The Confederate States Under Biblical Law were formed by the sort of people who are proud of their rebel southern heritage. These people, who had massive stockpiles of weapons, were able to force anyone who would oppose them out of their area of influence, only stopping when they met the NES on the field of battle. They formed their laws on biblical law, holding the ten commandments in the highest regard and creating slavery to tend for their crops. Of course how exactly they act is confusing at best, most of the actual ruling being under local warlords, while the entire conglomerate is held together by a clergy class. New Orleans Republic (NOR) The New Orleans Republic was founded during the fall of the US, able to defend itself from the south through sheer force of will and planning from after Katrina. They knew how to fight, they know how to defend, and they knew how to band together to protect their homeland. While they aren't the most technologically advanced civilization left, loosing most modern tech when they lost most of their power sources, having little to do. They survived as one of the Cultural centers of the world along with the California-Nevada Alliance, And hold many of the continental summits due to their relative proximity to every other nation and having access to the seas and river routes that directly connect to the others. Floridian Socialist Caribbean (FSC) It wasn't long after the end of the country that Florida joined forces with Cuba, after destabilizing it with an mediate military strike, and started to take the Caribbean. Florida had enough people to really make deals and forcefully enforce them, taking those islands both as help for the starving people and to keep them from the extreme possibility of slave ships coming down from the CSBL at some point. They only ever used force to destabilize Cuba's government, as they knew that it wouldn't be as willing to join with them as others would be. They joined forces with the UTC, adopting many political ideals, which easily helped to stabilize the aria that had previously adopted a conquer and settle attitude similar to that of the Conquistadors. California Nevada Alliance (CNA) The California Nevada Alliance formed between the two states that were in close proximity to each-other, who are the other main cultural hub along with new Orleans. Their states fell apart due to the loss of water from other states, and much of their population died, but they were able to hold their borders from the Tribes and make deals with Texas. Hoover Dam and other similar power plants kept on supplying power to CNA cities, and since they already had many of the previous generation of actors, singers, and the like they were able to export the works of their citizens and import rubes for their casinos enough to stay afloat. Lone Star Commonwealth (LSC) The Lone Star Commonwealth was what happens when the liberals and conservatives of Texas and the Midwest decide that the well-being of all people are more important than any religious convictions or similar things. The extremists who would disagree all left and joined the CSBL, making Texas fairly egalitarian in mindset. They crafted a charter, based partially on the original Texas and partially on what they felt was fair to share all things and make the well-being of every citizen the most important part of civilization. Because, frankly, without politics or politicians the well-being of the people is always the bottom line. Washington Federation (WF) Formerly the capital of the united states, Washington DC was able to hold it's own land against it's former citizens, but only so much. They made a deal with the NES so that they would stay an independent state, which still boasted much of the former government that helped cause the destabilization in the first place. They held Delaware, but farther then that and they couldn't hold the people's elegance or the land against the military assault of the CSBL. Constitutional Regency of Quebec (CRQ) Quebec was once the largest Canadian territories and when the US's fall established much of the borders they stood up to stand their ground. They formed a Regency, as the US created a block in communication with England, and ruled under what is basically a Monarchy. They mainly speak french, and they wish to join the national stage as strong imperialists. They have staved off most of the NES' advances, making a treaty that kept fairly close to the original Canadian-American lines, which is much better then many of the other Canadian territories can say. Democratic Christian State (DCS) The DCS is a farming state formed by the cons earned Christian populations of the mid-west. Many of the people who disagreed with the Lakota Tribal regency moved to the east and joined the DCS, which acts mostly as a guiding light to those who wish to defend Christianity against the bigotry shown by the CSBL. They are, however, mired in many Christian values and only tolerate non hetero normative actions in the privacy of their own homes. Hedonistic Arizonian States (HAS) Formed around Pheonex, the center of rock music and the once and future mecha of the genera Lakota Union of Tribes (LUT) United Farming Republic (UFR) Kingdom of Ontario (KO) Nova Scotia Technocracy (NST) Category:Shatter Category:Scenario Pages